UNDER THE COVER OF NIGHT
by gabriellepheonix
Summary: kagetora plays his cat and mouse game with Naoe naked in the dark. Yaoi kagetora x naoe.


_**Under the cover of night**_

_**By GabriellePheonix**_

_**disclaimer:**__ I don not own mirage of blaze or its characters. Im just a fan._

_**rating:**__ M for explicit content and language._

_**Summary:**__ kagetora plays his cat and mouse game with Naoe naked in the dark. (Yaoi) kagetora x naoe._

_**Setting:**__ a few weeks after the ova._

Lord Saburo Kagetora Uesugi laid naked in the darkness and waited. He had regained his memories right after the mandala incident and was back to playing his little game of cat and mouse with "dog". However, he had added a new twist to their little game and was enjoying it immensely. He had sent Mia to stay with her best friend for the weekend just so he could play with his prey.

He heard the door to his bedroom open and smiled into the darkness. "_Let the game begin_," he thought with a small smirk. Naoe entered the room and stood quietly by the door.

"Come closer my faithful little dog," Kagetora ordered softly, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yes my lord," said Naoe calmly as he moved forward into the darkness.

"Undress and come to me," said Kagetora forcefully.

Naoe quickly began to undress. As he removed his clothes, he could see Kagetora's yellow tigers' eyes watching him in the darkness. He shivered, both from fear and anticipation of what was to come. When he was finally naked he stood up and waited patiently. Waited for the words that would free him, even if only for that night.

"You have my permission to touch me Naoe," said lord Kagetora calmly. Naoe came alive at the words he had been waiting for and quickly climbed unto the bed. He grabbed his master and pulled him in for a kiss. This was the only time he could dominate his master, finally have the freedom he craved.

He felt his lord shudder as their lips connected. He gripped the back of his head and deepened the kiss. The mouth beneath his opened and he slid his questing tongue into the waiting wetness. Even in bed the waged war as their tongues fought for dominance. Kagetora moaned into his mouth and submitted. Naoe placed soft kisses against his jaw before moving on. He bit and sucked the other mans' neck hard enough to leave a mark, the younger man protested and began to struggle but Naoe would not be swayed. He increased his suction on the spot until he could feel a slightly swollen bruise forming. He finally released him and trailed his tongue further down the boys' neck. Licking his collar bones and on down to his nipples. He licked the encircling areola , never touching the nipple itself. Kagetora moaned and tried to push Naoe's mouth unto it. Naoe resisted and continued his teasing. Kagetora's whole body shivered. Finally giving into his body's cry he ordered , "Naoe ,lick it now!"

Naoe ignored him and Kagetora groaned knowing what he had to do to get what he needed, "please lick it Naoe," he begged.

Naoe smiled in the darkness before obligingly taking the nipple into his mouth. Kagetora moaned loudly as he began to suck and lave the throbbingly hard nipple with his wet tongue. He switched to the other and began his torture anew before finally releasing it and licking a path down to his navel. Kagetora moaned and shuddered as his wet nipples began to cool, sending a sharp lightening-like sensation through his entire body.

"Oh god Naoe," he moaned into the darkness.

Naoe moved down and began to stroke his aching member. Fisting his hard arousal, he leaned down and began to flick his tongue over the tip, licking up all of his master's precum in the process.

Kagetora's whole body jerked at the sensations coming from his cock, "ah fuck Naoe, do that again please," he begged.

Naoe smirked into the darkness but obliged. He used his tongue to trace the tip of the leaking erection in his hand. He opened his mouth and gently took the tip inside.

"Aaaaaah fuck yes," Kagetora screamed out as he arched his back, shoving th rest of his throbbing cock into Naoes' mouth.

Naoe began sucking his cock, sliding it in and out of his wet mouth. He used his tongue to stroke the underside of his master's cock before pulling it all the way in, till it hit the back of his throat.

Kagetora's whole body shook as he moaned. His whole body shot up off the bed a bit when he felt Naoe use just a bit of teeth on his cock as he sucked it and slide it in and out of his warm , wet mouth. He placed his hand on Naoes head and began thrusting in and out of his mouth. When Naoe increased his suction on his achingly hard cock, he shuddered, and began shaking his head from side to side in ecstasy.

"Ah god Naoe, your so fucking good. Ooh suck me Naoe, oh yes, just like that! Oh you're such a good boy Naoe!" he moaned out . Naoe , pulling his cock all the way into his mouth, until it hit the back of his throat, began humming as he slid it back out of his mouth. Kagetora screamed and shot all his creamy, salty-sweet cum into his waiting mouth. Naoe swallowed and kept up his suction until he was sure he had drained his lord dry. Licking his lips after releasing his master's cock, he reached over for the lubricant.

Pouring some into his hand, he slide his hand down to his master's inviting portal and began to finger him in scissoring motions. He made sure not to hit the bundle of nerves that he knew would give his master the ultimate pleasure.

Finally satisfied that his master was prepared enough, he laid on top of him and guided his erection to his lords pleasure portal. He looked down into the glowing yellow eyes of his master and slammed his cock in to the hilt.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Fuck!!! you fucking bastard!!" Screamed Kagetora, from the pain shooting through his aching body. Naoe laughed and not even giving him time to adjust , began to ram his aching cock in and out of his lord's tight , silky wet portal.

"What's the matter my lord?" he whispered in Kagetora's ear as he felt the younger man digging his sharp nails into his back, "was that too hard? Did I hurt you?" he laughed.

"You fucking asshole," gritted out Kagetora as he began raising his hips to meet Naoe's hard thrusts. Despite the pain, he loved the feel of the older man's big cock ramming up into him.

"I'm an asshole?" asked Naoe as he continued to thrust and grind into the man under him, " you hurt me everyday. Over and over for the last four hundred years. If that's what an asshole is, then what does that make you?" he grunted out.

"You cheeky bastard," said Kagetora, both passion inflamed and angry. He reached up and bit Naoe on his shoulder hard as he continued to claw into his back.

"Ow!! Shit! You fucking little wildcat!!" yelled Naoe angrily, "fine then, just remember you asked for it. I'll tame you , you vicious little cat," he said and grabbing Kagetora's legs, he removed them from around his waist and put them over his shoulders. He grabbed his masters hips roughly and began pistoning into him hard.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" screamed Kagetora, both from the pleasure of Naoe filling him and the pain shooting up his back from being taken so hard.

"You even scream like a fucking girl, you cold-hearted bastard," snarled Naoe as he picked up the pace.

Kagetora, lying under him, was furious, not only for the way he was being taken, but by being called a girl. He decided to give Naoe a little punishment of his own. He contracted his muscles around Naoes' invading cock, tightening to a painful degree for the older man. Naoe screamed. Then Kagetora , seeing he had gotten his point across, began to release and contract his inner muscles around the cock inside him, stroking the man from inside.

"Ah fuck, oh yes Kagetora-sama," Naoe moaned out from the mixture of pain and pleasure originating from his cock.

"Oh god yes, oh fuck yes. You feel so good my lord! Oooh!!" Naoe screamed out in pleasure.

Kagetora laughed as he continued to stimulate Naoe, he loved seeing him loose control. "Who's your master Naoe?" he asked.

"Oh god , you are my lord," Naoe murmured. By now he was thrusting frantically into the man beneath him.

"Don't you forget it again. Pets don't call there masters assholes or cold-hearted bastards, they grovel at the masters feet and beg for his attention." he said smugly, then laughing he said, " if you can beat me, then that will be the day you can have me, all of me," he said to the man above him, reminding him of their little agreement, though the tone in his voice said he doubted that would ever happen.

Naoe looked down at the silhouette below him furiously, " you arrogant bastard, you have such a nasty mouth on you, I'll have to shut you up again," he grunted out as he continued to thrust. Then he took aim and began hitting Kagetora's prostate.

"Oh fucking hell! Oh god!! Oh Naoe yes, just like that!!" kagetora moaned out loudly , lifting his hips to meet each thrust.

"Yes , remember in here I'm your god, your master, in the darkness of the night, I dominate you," Naoe growled out, ramming his cock against his master's prostate over and over. "Look at you lifting up your ass to take my cock inside you. Lifting up and spreading your ass like a common whore. Not much of a lord now are you?" Naoe grunted out, "not so arrogant now are you? Beg for it you little slut." he ordered his master.

Kagetora began stroking himself as Naoe pounded hard into his ass. He was so close to the release he craved. Knowing Naoe could give him what he desperately need, he forgot his pride, " yes. Fuck me hard Naoe please. Give it to me please. I need it, I need you Naoe," he begged, spreading even wider and lifting his hips to take in as much of the wonderful cock pounding up inside him as he could.

"Yes you little slut, beg. You're mine, mine and only mine and I'll never give you up, not to anyone." Naoe grunted out. "You'll never leave me or look at someone else ever again," he said as he slammed into him, repeating the words he had told him before.

"Yes, yes Naoe I'm yours, I'll always be yours , your and only yours. Now fuck me harder please." Kagetora begged, needing the release that was just out of reach.

Naoe sped up his thrusts, " mine," he repeated over and over before replacing Kagetora's hand on his cock. Fisting it, he jerked it hard in time with his thrusts. Kagetora screamed , "Naoe!" and ejaculated all over Naoes' hand and chest. Naoe continued to jerk his cock until he had let it all out. He then leaned down and captured his master's lips into a deep kiss and shattered in two powerful thrusts. He continued to grip Kagetora's hips, until he had completely drained himself deep into his master, marking his ownership deep inside him like the "dog" he was. Kagetora lifted his hips as Naoe came, not wanting to loose a drop of the precious cum that was filling him completely.

Naoe slumped down unto his master, trying to catch his breath, before pulling out and rolling over.

"You really enjoy dominating me, don't you?" asked Kagetora softly. He could feel Naoes' cum running out of his portal and down his legs.

Naoe grunted then said, " don't you? You do it everyday of every minute of my life. You have for the last four hundred years. Why shouldn't I take the same pleasure? Even if only at night. So what if I enjoy fucking you until you beg, or flooding your tight little greedy ass with my cum? At least you feel some pleasure when I dominate you. When you dominate me, all I feel is pain." then he rolled off the bed and began looking for his clothes.

"Naoe. What are you doing?" asked Kagetora softly, even though he knew the answer.

"I'm doing what I always do, leave when im done giving you you're prescribed dose of nightly fuck," he said sarcastically.

"Don't go, stay," said Kagetora softly. "Besides, don't you want to cum in my " greedy" ass again? Give me a couple extra doses?" he asked , smirking into the darkness.

Naoe paused and looked over at the silhouette lying over on the bed before slipping back into bed.

"You could use a couple more doses," he said. "If nothing else than to remove that stick up your ass."

Kagetora laughed softly before saying, "since your constantly putting your big "stick" up there, I think it was already removed."he said before reaching for Naoe.

They made love a few more times before falling asleep.

The next morning when Yuzuru, Chiaki and Haruie came over for their meeting, everything was back to normal. Kagetora was back to acting like there was a stick up his ass (and it certainly wasn't Naoes' ) and Naoe was back to his usual docile, submissive, polite facade.

They were having the meeting when Kagetora turned his neck to look at something and his shirt moved to reveal his hickie.

"What's that on your neck?" asked Yuzuru. Kagetora's hand flew to the spot and blushing , turned to look at Naoe accusingly, his eyes promising retribution later, before remembering where they were. His blush darkened.

"I think we now know what it is and where he got it from," said Chiaki with a slight smirk. The others looked between Kagetora and Naoe but were wise enough to know not to say anything.

Kagetora didn't respond he just glared at Naoe. Meanwhile Naoe just smiled. He had won. His nights had finally bled into his days. His victory was there on Kagetora's neck for all to see.

"_**If you can beat me Naoe, then that will be the day , the day you can have me.." **_he remembered. Well that day had finally come. He looked over at Kagetora and smirked.

Kagetora, knowing he had finally been beaten, nodded almost imperceptively at Naoe, so the others wouldn't see. He silently acknowledge his victory. He turned to the others and calmly got on with the meeting. He smiled somewhere deep inside, knowing that the only " stick" he was going to have up his ass from now on, even figuratively would always and only be Naoes. His "darkness" had finally conquered him.

_**the end**_

Authors note: please read and review. This oneshot is dedicated to all the people who read all my other ones. Thank you so much and for your support.


End file.
